Attraction and Appeal
by Hopebringer Jem
Summary: How do two people go from disliking each other's habits to wanting to be together? Why do they stay together? Sometimes attraction doesn't make sense, especially when the one you're attracted to isn't appealing to you. YohjiTokyoAyaKenOmi...
1. Prolouge Attraction

**Disclaimer and quick author's note: **I do not own Weiss Kreuz, obviously I am NOT Koyasu Takehito or Project Weiss. Leave it at that, I am only a fan girl amongst fan girl and fan boy friends who likes to write as the muse hits her. I cannot even say all of this bit of fiction will be of my own creation, I am collaborating with Sunseth for it. There, take it as you will but we had fun figuring it out in chat, so I shall attempt to put into prose. Just to warn you, yes this is Yaoi. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, but you have been warned. This started at a convention between two fan girls in cosplay being fan-girled for lack of a better phrase. I do hope you enjoy it though.

**Attraction**

_Attractive. Having the power to attract. Pleasing to the eye or mind; charming._

_Attract. To cause to draw near or adhere by physical force: Magnetic poles are attracted to their opposites. To arouse or compel the interest, admiration, or attention of: We were attracted by the display of lights. To possess or use the power of attraction._

Damn, that was one fucked up dream. Wait it wasn't a dream, it had happened during this fucking mission. I can still remember it a bit even after I've tried to drown that memory with booze. Shit, this day was messed up... This whole situation is fucked up. It was supposed to be a simple in and out job, blend in with the crowd and get the job done. Then get out and wait out the rest of the time to keep anyone from getting suspicious. Why did our target have to stalk cosplaying females at a convention!_ A **gaming** and **animation** convention of all things_. Did he have no sense of social acceptablity. What an idiot he was. Sure, even I'll read the occasional manga or two and I know both Omi and Ken are avid followers of certain series... But still. Not even Omi geeks out far enough to admit he likes more than the occasion anime or game. No one wants to deal with that type of derision, only an American would think it is acceptable to be open about that here. Speaking of Americans... Some of those girls are only _slightly_ less frightening than our own fan girls at the shop. Shit. I need to stop thinking about them, it'll only remind me of what I'm trying to forget. It would just be my luck that even after going through a half a pack of cigarettes that I'm still on edge. Fuck, it shouldn't have happened. It didn't happen. That never happened, do you hear me libido... It never happened.

It's hard not to jump when you hear soft footsteps approaching, especially when your nerves are screaming at you to go find a pretty girl and make her scream your name at the top of her lungs. Hell, to go find a pretty anything. If only that was practical right now, not that it normally bothers me... Just that I don't want to make some poor unsuspecting innocent a target for a few psychos here. Even if they were tough, those bastards can hand our asses to us... I won't let them harm some blameless soul. Let them come after me, especially with how shot my nerves are still. I closed my eyes praying that the person coming was Omi or Ken, praying to a God I had so often thought abandoned me for it to be some safe person. Don't let it be him. Don't. If you have any mercy, don't let it be him. Fuck. There is no mercy left. I can feel the hardness of a gaze trying to penetrate my own masks. It's owner is good with masks, he wears one so well himself. Thankfully he's quiet except for his breathing. I think he might have had a nightmare and made his approach audible so I wouldn't attack him. I'm never unarmed, unlike him. God dammit, I need another drink. No, not just a drink... Twenty drinks might render me useless in that area. Just drunk enough to pass out into a cold heap on the second queen-sized bed in this hotel room next to Ken and sleep off this nervous ache. It's a good thing Omi decided he wanted to curl up next to him, I would have not been able to sleep had I been there. Not now at least, earlier this day I might have. I do not find ice appealing. Attractive possibly, but never appealing.

Shit, he needs to stop breathing. I don't want to know he's here, I don't want to remember what happened. I don't want to remember how we had to _blend _in to get away from those psychos, especially so that those naive fan girls wouldn't get hurt. We would have the shitty luck to resemble the cast of a rather infamous animated series and manga. Damn that Koyasu and whoever else helped him come up with that series, it is a little way too close to comfort for me. You can say it almost exactly hits home. _It_ played to our advantage of course, but still... Shit. Some of those fans, especially the ones who flew over from America, are rather odd and almost frightening in their preferences. At least the Americans respected our personal space at first... Not that invasion of my own personal space by a pretty face will ever bother me, but still even I appreciated it. Fans are difficult to deal with sometimes. Their shouts and adoration can strain a man's nerves to a breaking point even faster when he's busy working on a life or death case. Not to mention that they also announced every move we made almost. I've never had to pose for so many photographs and pictures in my life. Quite flattering, but still it can get annoying when they get in your way every five seconds almost. Fuck. I'm not going to be able to forget am I...

We had to escape further detection after we killed our target, Schwartz was there. Ken and Omi were dragged to a panel by a set of bubbly shonen-ai fan girls as they badgered them into posing for their photographs. I wish Aya and I had been so lucky. He's pretty, beautiful actually, but deadly. I do wish to live a while longer and some of the photographs we had to pose for made me _quite_ sure he would kill me later. I would have killed me for some of the pictures we had to do to preserve our cover. The older Y.A.O.I fangirls, Americans actually, ran into us and dragged us up to their hotel room. Normally I wouldn't complain about following a beautiful set of women to their room. Particularily if they were looking for a good time. It's just not something I want the _ice princess _around for, he can kill the mood faster than he kills his targets. I didn't have much more of a choice than he did.

It was alright until they asked if we would be okay with taking a few pictures under their direction. Figures we had a professional photographer want to take our pictures. I know I'm a sexy beast and all that jazz, but the timing was really off. Aya was looking strained and worn around the edges, unusual for him but I suppose he doesn't like crowds much. He's always yelling at the fan girls at the shop to either buy something or get out. It's amazing we still have a client base when he pulls shit like that. Anyways, he was looking paler than normal by the time the photographer asked him to lose his jacket and boots. The look on his face was priceless, almost shocked looking. That's when I realized our ordeal had just begun. They would want pictures of _both_ of us _together_. I had slowly gotten used to this fact earlier but we hadn't been in a hotel room with two beds. One occupied, one messy and empty. Shit. They would want us to actually _act _out the scenes until they found the exact angle and shot they wanted. _He_ was going to kill me for this._ I _would kill him for this. At least my standards arent' that difficult when necessary. I could treat it like a one-night stand type of thing. He was pretty enough to be attractive for it to seem realistic for me. Only a blind man or woman could say that he wasn't attractive. He just wasn't appealing. I could stuff my pride and preferences. So could he apparently.

Fuck me now, I want him back on his back with his legs wrapped around my rib cage tugging at my jacket to pull down on top of him again. I want him to kiss me like that again as his cuffed wrists rest wrapped around my neck. I want to see that pair of ice-cold violet eyes heat up as I attack his neck again. I want to feel his lips against my stomach as he kneels on the bed as I stand. I want him. I'm attracted to Fujimiya Aya and I want him underneath me writhing wantonly while he begs me to fuck him. Begs me to fuck him hard and fast. Ice is attractive, just not appealing.


	2. Chapter One: Appeal

**Appeal**

_Appeal. An earnest or urgent request, entreaty, or supplication. The power of attracting or of arousing interest: a city with special appeal for museumgoers._

_Appealing, appeals. To make an earnest or urgent request, as for help. To have recourse, as for corroboration; resort: I appeal to your sense of justice. To be attractive or interesting: The idea didn't appeal to me._

God doesn't exsist. If he did, I wouldn't be lusting after a complete and utter iceburg. I wouldn't be wanting to see Antartica melt into the ocean surrounding it as it moaned its pleasure to the world. I wouldn't be wondering if he was loud or soft... I would know. I would be able to tell you if he had any experience or not before me. I would know if he was a natural red-head. I wouldn't be wandering back home to the Koneko utterly smashed out of my mind six months after that fucked up mission still lusting after a fucking prick of an ice bastard. I would be in the arms of more pleasant company. I'm not picky on whom, just someone pretty and approachable. Someone who could slake my vices for a bit while I laid next to them for a second before I got up and left. I'd be still there now if it weren't for a fucking red haired icicle who will not leave my obsessed lust. It wants answers, answers that he will never give. Still, I don't know if I want to know those answers either. I would rather _not_ be haunted the rest of my natural days by... By what now. Fuck it. I'm too shit-faced right now to care. Hell, I couldn't even bring myself to want to fuck that little blonde tourist today. That's unlike me, I could have done it yesterday. Hell, I could fuck _Omi_ in this state normally and not care, and he's rather like a younger brother most of the time. Then when I'm like this I realize he's a teenager, a seventeen year old male with hormones as well. He'd be better off with a girl or maybe someone closer to his age I'm sure. Still, right now anything would tempt me. **_Anything_**. The only question would be if I could perform or not. Meh. I guess it would depend on the person... Hell, maybe I could find a willing red head. Yeah, one that would let me fuck them into oblivion with no questions asked and keep their eyes closed so that I wouldn't notice the difference. That sounds like a plan for tomorrow night if this happens again...

When did the walk back to the shop and apartments get so long again... It wasn't this bad last night. Hell. At least the sidewalk was stable last night. Damn fucking red headed bastard owes me. It's his fault I'm walking home like this instead of sinking into heaven with someone else. He's not even _appealing_, just _attractive_. Ice can never be appealing, it is too cold and unapproachable. It freezes everything around it by sapping away the heat. It doesn't bend and share any warmth. It is just there, shaped to either be utilitarian or beautiful and at times both. There is nothing appealing about that, so why am I so obsessed with it. Oh yeah, I'm smashed and he's pretty. Fucking gorgeous actually, just cold, and I want a piece of that. I want to claim that I got that ice to dent enough that I could make him human for a split second. A difficult conquest to brag about, yeah. That's it. I want to beat him at something, to best him. To best him and smash that_ better than you _air around him and all his self-rightousness. I want to see him squirm with the knowledge that he's not as good as he thinks he is. That he's just one of us, human and a number. A casualty waiting to happen. That's what we are and what I want him to know. I also want to know if that night meant he would be any fucking good or just one hell of an actor. Personally, I would say one hell of an actor. There's no way anyone would want to fuck someone like that except to brag about beating the challenge it presented. I guess I am a narcisstic bastard... But who fucking cares. I kill for a living and like to carouse afterwards to prove to myself I'm still alive. I won't be nominated for a saint anytime soon, although I should be considering who I put up with on a regular basis.

How long have I been walking this way? A hour? Two hours? Shit. I'm more wasted than I thought. I should have gone home with that blonde, I could have slept it off there. Damn bastard. I swear... He had better be asleep by the time I get back and either Omi or Ken there to greet me or I won't be held responsible for what happens next. He can glare all he fucking wants, but I won't be able to be held responsible for what I'll do to him. Ah... There's the God-forsaken shop now, time to slip around back and enter the building via the kitchen. There's a light on in the den window, heh. It will at least make negotiating this corner easier, damn thing won't stay put. I said stop wobbling. Listen to me dammit! My thoughts are important! Heh. Fuck you sidewalk and corner. I made it to the door. Hah! Kiss my ass I said!

Of course, fate will never be kind to me. Or is it being cruel at all? The one waiting for me as I stumbled into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame leading to the den, would be the cause of all my fucking trouble. Didn't he hear the silent warnings not to be here when I got home tonight? Does he want me to fuck him stupid into the nearest object? Shit. He's glaring. Bad move Ayan, very bad move. I'm going to have to discipline _you_ now. You can't just leave a man hanging like you did me and not expect to be in trouble...

"Drunken lech."

How quaint. Very inventive Ayan, especially as you try to get me to sit down so I can drink that glass of water on the table. I'll wait until you help me upstairs for now. I won't prick your danger sense anymore than I have to under your silent lecture. I hope you wanted this _ice princess_, because your getting what you're asking for. Ah look, fate must be on my side now. You're trying to get me to stand so I can go to sleep in my own bed. Too bad sleeping is the last thing on my agenda. Hm. You feel warmer than I remember Fujimiya. You want this don't you. You'll get it. I'm always one to aim to please, particularily in the area of my preferred vices. You're pretty enough to be attractive too. You're just not appealing. This won't be more than a one night stand little Ayan. Can you handle that? Can you handle being fucked and left? You'll have to see me everyday knowing that you weren't good enough of a lay for me to come back to. I'll be able to say that I got through the ice and came back relatively unscathed with the knowledge that you were an imperfect human... Oh the look on your face, it'll make up for the suffering you've put me through for these past months. More than make up for it.

Looks like we've made it to my room, time to pay the price Ayan. I might be drunk and shit-faced, but I have an advantage on you. I'm not as drunk as you think. I think I like the look on your face when I push you into my room and shut the door before pinning you to it. Yes, glare at me _ice princess_. You'll melt soon enough I promise. I think I will enjoy this. I can watch you as I kill you with a single kiss. No need to struggle pretty icicle, you wanted this after all.


	3. Chapter 2: Interest

**Interest**

_Interest_. _A state of curiosity or concern about or attention to something: an interest in sports. Something, such as a quality, subject, or activity, that evokes this mental state: counts the theater among his interests. Regard for one's own benefit or advantage; self-interest. A right, claim, or legal share: an interest in the new company. Involvement with or participation in something. _

_Interested, interesting, interests_. _To arouse the curiosity or hold the attention of. To cause to become involved or concerned with. Obsolete. To concern or affect. Arousing or holding the attention; absorbing._

I didn't expect to wake up on my own bed in my leather pants, not with the migraine from hell knocking at my temples. My stomach was behaving at least; it wasn't giving me the urge to go worship the porcelin god. Dammit all to hell and back, it feels like a bullet train ran over me a few times. Shit. What time is it? Figures that the clock would be in a _hard_ to see place, so of _course _I'll have to move to see it. Fuck me with a brick width-wise... When did I put my clock like that? Shit! It really hurts to even think about moving my abs right now... What the... Why do I have a bruise on my stomach? It looks like it had to be a fairly good hit too. Did I get into a bar fight last night? If that's true then why isn't my face feeling like it got pounded to death. Something just isn't adding up and thinking is making my headache worse. Fucking migranes... Need to fucking die I say. Dammit, dammit, dammit. How exactly did I get home last night...

Okay, so there is my red shirt folded up on the dresser. Wait a minute, why is it folded up? I don't fold my clothes like that! That's what the dry cleaners are for! At least it's here and not in some strange room somewhere, although it would have looked really good on that blonde... Red normally does. Although it wouldn't look to great on a red head... Why did I just wonder that! Although... Red... Red... Soft fire-engine auborn red that taunts from a distance. A sweet taste that led to... Oh shit. I didn't. God, please tell me I didn't. Fuck. Stupid moronic hormones of all the times to decide to jump someone. He had been waiting for me, like always. I knew he did, but normally I don't recall him ever. The ice princess leaves with less traces than normal. He tasted sweet. I knew he did, but not like that. It's been six months, why did I do that? I'll be lucky if he doesn't run me through now. Although that might be a mercy with the way I ache and my tendency to torment myself. He's not anything like Asuka or any of the other lovelies that intrigue me. He's not the type of man l might consider changing my preferences for. Yes, I know I'm a somewhat easy on my choices of companions. I prefer pretty and legal, female above male, and willing. I do not _force_ my partners, I couldn't face the mirror with that knowledge. I can tease someone into wanting what I do, but I will never _force_ them and take away _that _right. However, that's what I tried to do to him last night. Why am I still alive and missing a gut wound of some sort? Oh yeah... That bruise.

I don't want to remember what I did. I don't want to recall pinning him to the closed door and silencing any unspoken protest by kissing him. The surprised widening of his eyes until they narrowed, then closed. The way he responded for a brief second before a knee slammed up into my groin and a fist into my stomach. I don't want to remember how he felt trapped between me and the door, that warmth that was eminating from him, the cinnamon vanilla after-taste from that surprisingly soft mouth. I don't want to! Whoever I offended up there, leave me the fuck alone. I've more than paid for any crime I have committed. Don't make me remember anymore of this, let me be believe I didn't rape him. No one deserves that, even ice statues. Have you no mercy? Shit. I can't stay in this room any longer, I'm going to go insane. That does it, I'm getting up and dressed then bugging Ken and Omi. He won't be downstairs. He can't be.

Moving hurts. It really hurts, my abs feel like their being run over by a bullet train. Did he have to hit me that hard? Even knee for that matter? He fucking bruised me doing that shit! How the hell am I supposed to explain this to the ladies! Inconsiderate jack ass. I deserved that, I really did. Okay, that just means comfortable clothing today, that should hide that. Fuck. Why does even cotton hurt those bruises? Couldn't he have been more gentle and considerate... Yeah right. I don't really blame him for it. Well, I guess I'm as dressed as I'm going to be. Thank the gods for worn in jeans right now. All that's left is to leave the room.

I never thought walking to my door would be so difficult or so emotionally strenuous. Why do I feel like I've crossed some sort of invisible line and want to taste that kiss again. To explore it and all it's variable textures, finding out how his expression changes with it. Why do I want to see if he can actual have a facial expression other than a glare or scowl, to see if his smile still is there? Why do I want to see him smile just once... I must be under the influence still, there's no way I would have these thoughts normally. Especially when waking up in the morning. It's almost as if he's interesting. Okay, so Mr. "Aloof and Stone-cold" can cause curiousity in what makes him tick, so perhaps he is interesting but not in that way! He's just a cold icicle of a prick who just happens to be...

Think of the devil and you're bound to run into him. The devil and the smell of freshly brewed coffee, the other coffee addict of this crack-house must have needed a fix. Not that I'm complaining, he makes a damn good pot of coffee. Alright, no "_Shi-ne Kudohs" _or glares yet, maybe he's forgotten about last night. Everything should be normal as long as he doesn't look above that... Well dammit. I have no luck still. I can see a set of blank eyes watching me guardedly now. They say the eyes are the gates to the soul, his must be empty then. Not that it matters right now, I can be philosophical later. :

" 'Morning Aya or afternoon, whatever. About last night... Thanks and sorry about that. Let's just pretend it never happened." That may not have been my smoothest moment yet, but when he just went back to his paper I couldn't help but grin. I wasn't going to be able to forget anytime soon, but I would try. Something about the ice princess struck something inside of my mind and made him rather interesting all of a sudden.


End file.
